


The Stream he Didn't See Coming

by sweet_sativa



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Overwatch - Freeform, Pee, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sativa/pseuds/sweet_sativa
Summary: A young Twitch streamer finds himself needing to go to the bathroom mid-game. Once he gets raided by a larger streamer he must make a tough decision.
Kudos: 8





	The Stream he Didn't See Coming

Summary: A young Twitch streamer finds himself needing to go to the bathroom mid game. Once he gets raided by a larger streamer he must make a hard choice.

o-o-o

“Alright chat, here’s what we’re gonna do: we go hard- no flourishes and no tricks- we win the game. It’s simple. It’s easy. And it’s what’s gonna get me into plat once and for all!” Watson, who liked to go by his Twitch username, 5watt, announced his intentions from his little box at the bottom left of the screen while the rest of his screen was showing his game of Overwatch. He was at character selection and choosing his main, Winston. “Chat, you guys know it’s time for business...that’s right, monkey business!”

>Feyspeaker13: VoHiYo

Watson sighed at the emote of the cartoon girl celebrating. His one chatter, a regular who he sometimes played games with, was teasing him for having a girl’s voice. Ever since he started streaming on Twitch a few months ago people have been confusing him for a girl, much to his chagrin. Watson kept bugging his parents to let him stream with a webcam but they absolutely refused until one particularly troubled individual sent some unsolicited pics to his email after thinking he was a girl. Watson was confused, but nonetheless happy to have a webcam after that.

“Yeah yeah, very funny,” he spoke into his cheap desktop mic. Twitch chat was naturally mean, especially to an 11-year-old streamer like himself, but he knew his one viewer didn’t mean anything bad by it. Some simple teasing.

Still, whether he had 1 chatter or as many as 10 chatters, Watson knew he had to put on a good show! He was fortunate enough to get affiliated a few weeks back (largely thanks to proxies and fake accounts) but now that he could get subs it was time to earn money. He felt like all he needed was one big break, the attention of one big streamer or a popular clip on Reddit, and his new life would begin!

For now he’d settle for getting one single paid subscriber, though.

The game started and Watson rattled his head to get in the zone. His large gorilla character, Winston, jumped behind the enemy line and threw down a shield before proceeding to zap them all with his electric gun. 

“Get some! Who even plays Symetra anymore, huh? Serves you right, dumbie!” One kill down. Watson gave a leap up to the bridge, finding a Soldier 76 in his sights for just for a moment before he, too, fell to Winston’s electric gun. “Easy! See, that’s why you don’t break away from your team as DPS! Never know when you’re gonna get the gorilla!”

Watson would never talk smack like this in real life, of course, but he was in the game and he was dominating- and more so than usual, much to his pleasure. Normally he focused on entertaining his viewers, or lack thereof, but today he drank a huge Monster energy drink to power his stream and get him to platinum!

Sitting on the cart and waiting for his opponents, he wiggled in his chair a little. The caffeine may have made him a more alert gamer but it also seemed to make him need to pee like a racehorse! The stream hadn’t even been going for 45 minutes and he’d already hurried off to pee twice. To make matters worse, it wasn’t like Watson could just get up and run to the bathroom real quick between rounds. He currently had his prosthetic leg off and thus would have to hobble to the toilet on his crutch, which was a more time consuming affair than he’d like to admit. Anyway, he wasn’t about to give Feyspeaker13 the satisfaction of making fun of his tiny bladder.

So the match rolled on quite successfully, Watson making idle chats and brags into his mic while most of his focus was concentrated on the game. By the end of the round it seemed to actually pay off. He hadn’t died once and his team was victorious!

“Easy, easy, easy!” he called into the mic, distorting his audio a bit in his excitement. “See chat? That’s what happens when I get serious. I choose the monkey, the monkey does the damage, and me and the monkey win the round. This is how you get plat, boys! No tricks. No substitutes. Just good gameplay.”

As the game went into round 2 he tried to subtly adjust himself to ease some of the pressure from his increasingly filling bladder. No way he could get up now and risk missing a second of the next game, not when he was on a roll like this. Instead he simply put a hand on his lap, sat up straight, and gritted his teeth. “This is gonna be no problem, chat,” he told his viewer. “I’m gonna make it for sure!” 

The round started and he once again chose Winston, though he was now on defense. “Why mess with a sure thing?” he asked his chat. “They couldn’t even touch me first round! Sure Winston’s not _ideal,_ for defense, but I still think we’ll clean up against these scrubs!” Watson shouted a lot on stream, more so with the caffeine coursing through his body.

For the most part, Watson was right. The round was a bit longer and there were some close calls but even on defense his Winston was incredible. It took all his concentration and focus to do it but sure enough it was a clean victory!

“Aw yeah! Uh-uh-uh!” Watson popped off. He beat his chest and made gorilla noises into the mic before the Play of the Game screen faded in and showed his character, announcing that 5watt had gotten the award. “Heck yes! Let’s see this, chat! Plat and POG all in one game! Where’s my hypetrain at?!”

>Feyspeaker13: gratz

“Thanks Fey,” Watson said quickly after reading the chat. It was rare to get encouragement from Twitch chat, but he relished it all the same.

As his teammates and enemies were giving their “GG”s, Watson decided to do something that seemed a bit superficial, though he felt it was well earned for his performance just now: he typed a little self advertisement into the Overwatch chat box.

>5watt: GG! Follow me on twitch twitch.tv/5watt10

Having been tensed up for the entire final round, Watson finally sighed and relaxed a bit...though he quickly sat up and grabbed his lap with both of his hands before he accidentally relaxed too much! It finally dawned on him just how desperate he was for a bathroom break! His eyes shot wide open and he looked at his cam view, seeing that it was super obvious what he was holding onto right now.

Blushing, he put his hands back onto his keyboard and mouse while he tried to play it off. “Alright chat, a hard fought game deserves a quick break so I’m gonna find a short Youtube video for you to watch, then I’ll be right back.”

>Feyspeaker13: LUL another break?

“Shuddup!” Watson snapped with half banter and half genuine annoyance, still bouncing in his seat while searching Youtube. “I had a lot of caffeine for this stream, and you can’t argue with the results!”

He found a relaxing little cooking video, said he’d be right back, then reached over for his crutch...when suddenly a notification popped up on his stream.

**“ArchyComicFox is raiding with 537 viewers!”**

Watson froze at the sight. 537 viewers...that was 532 more than he’d ever had before! This was huge! This was gigantic! This could be his big break!

It took him a few seconds to register the information as he watched the view count below his stream tick quickly upward, but he finally broke the silence with, “H-holy cow, ArchyComicFox! Th-th-thanks for the r-raid...?!” He noticed the name...it was the enemy Symetra from his last game! 

“H-hey man, g-good game! You were a uh...really good Symetra…! Sorry for picking Winston…”

>Soul-chan: ArchyHype  
>Roosebelt43: ArchyHype  
>mouse_e: ArchyHype no aim winston potato ArchyHype  
>sweet-sativs: ArchyHype pogger champion

“So many chatters...sorry but I...I can’t read them all this fast...!”

This wasn’t good, Watson was getting stagefright! His chat was blowing up with emotes he hadn’t seen before, supposedly belonging to ArchyComicFox, and there were so many random posts that he couldn’t even begin to read them all!

“Th-thanks for joining guys...if you uh...if you like me then maybe hit the follow button if you want to...if not it’s okay, I’m just glad you’re all here…” Watson was nervous, stuttering... and super endearing! Who could resist a cute kid like himself being absolutely floored by a massive raid of this size? Just like that, Watson started getting loads of follower notifications- each one sending an endorphin rush right to his brain and producing happy chemicals like winning a huge jackpot on a slot machine.

“Th-thanks for the follows, guys! It’s r-really cool to have people watch…” His heart was racing, his head was spinning, and he seemed to be trembling with nerves at his new audience. 

_’If I just sit here being scared then they’re all gonna leave!’_ he thought to himself. _’Come on 5watt, get it together! What were you doing before the raid? Just do that again! ...Oh...oh right!_

Suddenly he remembered how badly he needed to pee and he quickly shot his hand to his lap, letting his crutch fall to the floor behind him. 

“Ugh…!” he absentmindedly groaned into the mic. He’d never had to pee this bad in his life and, if he wasn’t mistaken, he already felt a little wet down there! It had been years since his last accident, he needed to go ASAP!

… _On the other hand…!_ Views were going down every second that he didn’t do anything entertaining. What started as 537 viewers was now down to only 300. That was still great for Watson but he couldn’t help but fear that taking a break now might mean not having anyone left when he came back.

>TightyRighty5D: i think we broke him LUL  
>banjodrett: streem brocke ????  
>Feyspeaker13: DUDE DO SOMETHING  
>gill010: more ow?

Watson saw chat was getting restless as well, so it was decided- he’d have to hold it! ...For one more round, at least!

“Okay Wats-5watt, hold yourself together,” he said as much to himself as to the chat, still very much holding himself discreetly with both hands. “Sorry chat, I was a little shocked by the sudden raid, but I’m back...and with a vengeance! Stick around for more monkey business, cuss I’m going back in!”

Sealing his fate, Watson clicked the play button and queued up. “Hopefully I c-can get Winston again, but if not then I’ve got plenty of other characters! Like uh...like all of them, cuss I’m great!” He was trying to get his confidence back, get back into the swing of his usual streaming style, but with half of his attention going to keeping his shorts dry it was proving to be a fairly difficult task.

After a few seconds the character select screen popped up and, quickly, he grabbed his mouse and selected Winston, which took a lot of pressure off of his game. Unluckily, grabbing his mouse also took a lot of pressure off of Watson’s bladder as he felt himself let out a long squirt into his underwear.

“Aaugh!” he groaned through grit teeth, holding himself harder with his remaining hand and crossing his legs. He managed to stop himself after just a couple seconds, though he snuck a peak down and noticed a sizeable wet stain on the front of his red shorts. He was worried how wet he’d made the butt of his shorts, but he had more pressing matters to attend to!

“Sorry chat, this is my battle position!” he told them, trying to play it off like he was just getting into the zone. As he waited for the countdown to start, Watson glanced at his stream camera. He looked aggravated, excited, and a little insane...overall a good look for a streamer, actually. But the longer he stared at himself the more he realized how badly it looked like he needed to pee;he was bouncing in his seat and he still had one hand planted firmly between his pressed-together thighs. Thanks to his webcam placement they couldn’t see below his chest, but he worried some imaginative viewer might figure out what was going on.

Watson took a deep breath before the countdown began. He knew what he had to do: he needed to move his hand to the keyboard to play the game, he needed to entertain chat, and he needed to keep his shorts from getting any wetter! _It’s simple, it’s easy, and it’s gonna make me a famous streamer once and for all!_

 **”5”** ”4”

Despite trying to mentally defend against it, he felt himself start to full on wizz into his shorts! He tightened up his thighs as much as he could and attempted to cut off the pee stream, closing his eyes and clenching his bladder in the process.

**”3”**

It was no use though, he was still peeing! He felt his butt beginning to get fairly wet and warm, so he took both hands off his keyboard and mouse and placed them firmly back in his lap.

**”2”**

It seemed to work! He stopped the flow and relieved enough pressure to give him a chance to get to the bathroom before completely losing it! Sure he was already a bit wet but he could still reclaim some lost dignity if his shorts didn’t get any wetter than this!

**”1”**

He looked up at the screen, suddenly remembering why he hadn’t gone in the first place.

**”Round 1, Capture.”**

He froze like that for a second, neither him nor his character moving. This was it, he had to make a decision: play the round or wet his pants. It was a tough call, but emotionally he knew what was right...he had to try and get to the bathroom! He was an 11-year-old boy, he couldn’t just up and pee his pants, dangit!

>ArchyComicFox: you okay bro?  
>Soul-chan: give them the monkey business! ArchyHype ArchyHype  
>TightyRighty5D: AFK POG HYPE

“Hey chat,” he started, still holding himself and bouncing a bit. “I know this is weird but I really gotta…”

He trailed off when a notification popped up on the screen.

>Roosebelt43 has subscribed for tier 1.

His eyes grew wide reading it. This was... this was his first sub!

“Ohmygosh, Roosebelt43! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he shouted, pumping his hands in the air to celebrate. This was an excitement like Watson had never felt before, the accumulation of months of hard work with his streams finally paying off! Actual, real world money going into his Twitch account! “Thank you for the tier 1 sub!!! Holy cow! I’ve never gotten a sub before, that’s awesome! Thank you so much! You’re the first person to…! I don’t know what to say, I’m just so...I…...uh……...oh…...…...no………...…..”

He froze up again, feeling a warmth pooling up between his thighs and on his butt. He looked between both his hands one at a time, suddenly realizing they weren’t holding anything, then down to his lap, which was growing dark and wet.

“Ah…” he moaned pathetically, a little smile twitching on his lips from the relief as tears formed in his eyes from the shame. Here he was, 11-year-old and wetting his pants like a toddler in front of nearly 300 people.

The pee started dripping down his leg and onto the floor, making a light splish splashing sound on the carpet. Watson knew they couldn’t see his wet pants, and he thanked god for that, but they might be able to hear it through his mic if he didn’t say anything to cover it!

“I uh...I don’t know what to say...I’m just so… grateful… I waited so long and I couldn’t hold it...”

He looked at chat, scared they may have figured out what was going on. There was still over 250 viewers left but they didn’t seem to be taunting him or making fun of him for having an accident...quite the opposite! 

>mouse_e: <3  
>gill010: <3  
>Roosebelt43: np! GL this game <3  
>Soul-chan: <3  
>Feyspeaker13: omg are you…? LUL  
>TightyRighty5D: <3  
>banjodrett: ,3  
>sweet_sativs: <3 

His chat was flooding with heart emojis as they watched this little kid become overwhelmed with emotions after getting his first Twitch subscriber. And better still, it inspired more subs!

>IronMarathonMan55 has gifted 5 tier 1 subs.

Watson was still peeing when he saw the notification, and he could barely believe what he was reading! Between the endorphin rush from these subs and the feeling of immense relief from emptying his overfilled bladder, Watson was in ecstasy like he’d never felt before! “Ohmygosh ohmygosh, ohmygosh!” he shouted, leaning forward toward his screen to get a better look. “Iron Man 55, holy cow! You’re so kind, thank you! Ohmygosh!!!”

With such stimulus suddenly flooding his brain you could almost forgive Watson for completely forgetting that he was peeing. As he finally finished tinkling in his shorts he doubled down, the distraction now being a vague memory from his life before his streaming career really took off!

“Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much,” he said, finally getting a grip of his keyboard and mouse. His hands felt sweaty so he quickly wiped them on his sweater. “Alright, that was just the motivation that I needed! A minute late to start, but here comes the cavalry!”

With that, Winston finally left spawn and leaped into battle.

o-o-o-o-o

“Alright chat, chatters, ArchyFox, everyone who followed, everyone who subbed, everyone who gifted subs…” Watson looked beat as he spoke into his camera, having streamed intense Overwatch matches for a full 2 hours after he was raided. “This was...this stream was amazing! But I have to call it for tonight ‘cuss it’s well past my bedtime. I’ll be back tomorrow to stream again so I hope to see you all then! Bye bye, and I’m looking forward to seeing you all again!”

After he hit the ‘end stream’ button he took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline of the night go through him now that he was finally able to just rest for a second. By the end of it he only had about 100 viewers but such a drop off from a raid was to be expected. However, all those follows, all those subs, all those chatters- they could be back tomorrow! And Watson was gonna chase that feeling, that high, no matter how long it took for him to get it again! 

He may have signed off since it was close to his bedtime but there was no way he could sleep now And why even get up tomorrow for school when he was just gonna be a professional streamer, anyway? He sat in his chair for a few minutes, letting the dreams go to his head until there was a knock at his door.

“Watson,” his mom said, opening the door and peeking her head in. “Stop playing games, it’s time for-”

She stopped mid-sentence as Watson spun around, beaming with absolute pride and excitement as he shared the good news. “Mom! You wont believe it, ArchyComicFox raided me with like 500 people and I got a bunch of followers and like 20 subs! And the whole time my chat was…”

Watson trailed off as he read the expression of his mom’s face: something between an encouraging smile and an amused giggle. Following her eyes, he looked down and finally remembered what had transpired just a couple hours earlier: in all the excitement, he’d honestly completely forgotten about his accident!

“Oh uh...I can...I can explain…! I had an energy drink and there were a lot of people and, and-”

His mom finally let herself laugh, finding her son adorable. He looked tired, excited, proud, and kidlike all at the same time. “Don’t worry about it,” she said, picking her son up and helping him get on his foot, supporting his bad side so he could stand without the crutch. “Let's get you in the shower and all cleaned up, then you can tell me all about how your stream went.”

Watson hobbled out of his room, flushing red with embarrassment. But still, only one thing went through his mind as his mom helped him strip off his wet undies in the bathroom:

_’Totally worth it…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will probably be a one off story but follow me if you'd like to see similar stories in the future.
> 
> Also if you're curious what Watson looks like then find me on Deviantart. My name is Sweet-Sativa.


End file.
